1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an eye-cup cover for a viewfinder and, more particularly, is directed to an eye-cup cover attached to a viewfinder of camera, such as a video camera, a standard still camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called small video camera having a video tape recorder portion and an image pickup camera portion unitarily formed as one body is now commercially available on the market and has become very popular.
Generally, in this small video camera, a rubber eye-cup is detachably attached to the ocular portion of the viewfinder, and the video camera is wholly colored in black because the black video camera is suitably mass-produced.
Incidentally, the rubber eye-cup is attached to the ocular portion of the prior-art small video camera as described above, and this conventional rubber eye-cup has disadvantages such as that the eye-cup is smudged by a makeup of female user and that some user suffer from a rash round the eye because the eye-cup is made of rubber. Furthermore, the eye-cup is not so easy to handle particularly for the user who wears glasses, and if the user who wears glasses uses the same eye-cup after the female user has used it, then the eye-cup smudged by the makeup will smudge the glasses.